objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object Shows Community:Chat/Logs/2 August 2019
05:51-52 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 05:52-04 Hi I saw you in live chat so hi! 05:52-19 i have begun work on CFOS 3. Ot’ 05:52-34 *it’s called Fire Away Your Fears 05:52-54 Also R.I.P foxes 05:52-59 Long live Jiggly 05:53-09 *Jigglypuffs 05:53-43 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 07:06-09 ~ Abculas has joined the chat ~ 07:06-49 ~ Abculas has left the chat ~ 07:29-41 ~ Abculas has joined the chat ~ 07:29-45 I have 7 badges 07:30-31 ~ Abculas has left the chat ~ 13:11-30 ~ Phuocphuc46 has joined the chat ~ 13:12-10 o-oh my god... 13:12-13 is this for real? 13:12-20 is there somebody on this chat, at last? 13:31-24 hi 13:31-33 ded chat 13:31-45 again ._. 13:32-40 aw 13:33-32 what's up? 13:33-46 hiya 13:33-48 nothin 13:33-57 we've just been cleanin up the wiki 13:34-09 coolio 13:34-26 we deleted almost all the junk in both deletion categories 13:34-55 Yeah that is good 13:35-01 there are a lot of bad pages here 13:35-03 and yesterday cutiesunflower deleted more than 100 pages �� 13:35-32 as part of a mass deletion wave 13:35-48 that is some real dedication huh 13:35-53 yeah 13:35-53 thanks for helping out the wiki 13:36-05 yer welcome 13:36-21 i wanted it to be a more genuine workspace 13:36-42 same here 13:36-46 it used to be a good place 13:36-46 not a penultimate sandbox flooded with junk and dead camps 13:37-02 maybe i'll also clean things up when i have the chance 13:37-09 just busy with a lot of stuffs atm 13:37-50 i was the one that started the whole housekeeping after I came back 13:38-36 now the users are getting less produvtive 13:38-42 for some reason 13:38-45 yeah? 13:38-57 we've got User:Halee2009 13:38-58 the wiki has never been that professional 13:39-10 who edit farms so much 13:39-19 hell, most of them are under the age of 13, I'm sure 13:39-29 yeah. 13:39-32 http://en-wp.org/wiki/COPPA - You must be 13 or older to legally have an account on FANDOM. 13:39-43 I think that if we were to have some proper moderation this wiki would be better but 13:39-46 it'll take time 13:40-30 i think i'd be good as a mod or somethin probably if someone revives the content mod status 13:41-32 since the wiki still has stains, but, they've mostly been cleaned up :) 13:42-51 I do hope so 13:44-10 just take a look at that sweet darn 13:45-45 .-. 13:45-53 bored 13:49-25 yeah 13:49-30 this place used to be active 13:49-43 It's mostly ded 13:50-39 azuaring, brownfamily, massachussetsfan, and probably all the other big users have moved on 13:50-50 yeah huh 13:51-16 joejoe wasn't dead; he was just blocked for edit farming 13:51-24 but now he is 13:51-32 too. 13:51-45 ~ Infinityblade2995 has joined the chat ~ 13:51-50 PepeHands 13:51-51 hola infinity 13:51-55 I forgot how this chat looked like :O 13:52-04 hola my friend 13:52-07 i have returned 13:52-13 also I wouldn't call azuaring a big user 13:52-25 he actually 7th on the leaderboard 13:52-37 he's* 13:52-43 meh 13:52-59 he's higher than me lol 13:53-06 btw me and cutiesunflower were busy housekeeping 13:53-07 about Massachusettsfan 13:53-11 his account was uh 13:53-15 housekeeping? 13:53-36 yes. we were deleting useless pages and dead camps. 13:53-42 dead camps? 13:53-43 *flashback* 13:53-49 ye 13:53-58 what do you mean 13:54-03 let's just say abandoned camps 13:54-22 that nobody cares about 13:54-30 uh 13:54-40 just make sure it's completly dead and not finished 13:54-55 ok I was just checking to see if my camps were deleted 13:54-55 not the brownfamily work-esque ones 13:55-03 the crappy ones 13:55-16 I dont want to delete one of my unfinished camps kek 13:55-24 yours aren't deleted cuz they're protected 13:55-37 lol 13:55-40 which ones 13:55-58 I unprotected a lot of mine actually 13:56-01 when I demoted myself 13:56-15 obviously now I convinced Infinity's Back-up to promote me 13:56-20 but I haven 13:56-30 haven't reprotected a lot of my pages 13:56-34 i cant provide an example right now 13:56-49 y'all didnt delete the finished camps right 13:56-56 no 13:57-00 ok good 13:57-05 but the abandoned and cancelled ones 13:57-26 btw i was nominating pages for deletion like crazy 13:57-44 lol 13:57-54 cancelled ones? 13:57-59 how did you carry this out with cutiesunflower 13:58-30 and yesterday cutiesunflower started a mass deletion wave where she deleted literally about 100 pages �� 13:58-36 nice 13:59-01 did you basically find pages and told her to delete them? 13:59-23 another user told her the speedy deletion category had too much pages 13:59-31 and she took action 13:59-34 oh 13:59-37 seems like she's doing a lot 13:59-44 she sure is 13:59-48 you'd be willing to help her, right 13:59-55 yea 14:00-00 cool 14:00-08 I trust you 14:00-09 she's a good admin ill tell ya 14:00-25 she's a good person 14:00-42 @phuc yes more fitting 14:00-43 ~ Phuocphuc46 has left the chat ~ 14:00-46 ~ Phuocphuc46 has joined the chat ~ 14:01-03 she is 14:01-07 theres way too much junk on this website 14:01-19 there was one really annoying user in particular who went by Gumkitty 14:01-26 it looks as if all her spam pages were deleted 14:01-29 i've heard of her 14:01-51 what did she do? 14:02-00 we've also dealt with some farmers throughout too 14:02-17 by farmers i mean edit farmers 14:02-29 oh phuoc you wanna see 14:02-38 https://objectshowfanonpedia.fandom.com/wiki/User_talk:Gumkitty 14:03-03 i saw her deleted edits lol 14:03-12 ya 14:03-21 yep we deleted her pages 14:03-21 there was also one guy doing very similar things 14:03-31 User:TowMatar? 14:03-34 their name was jeered productions llc 14:03-41 jedrek* 14:03-41 oh 14:04-04 I forgot about gumkitty lol 14:04-35 towmatar* 14:04-39 whats wrong with me 14:04-54 anyways vemsa I trust you to delete pages that deserve to be deleted 14:04-59 yes 14:05-30 the candidates for deletion category is so messy 14:05-59 i'd like the option to infinity sir 14:06-34 ? 14:06-40 https://objectshowfanonpedia.fandom.com/wiki/Template%3ACandidate_for_delet 14:07-08 Template:Speedydelete 2.0 14:07-38 wha 14:08-17 ~ Infinityblade2995 has left the chat ~ 14:10-22 ~ Infinityblade2995 has joined the chat ~ 14:14-48 so 14:15-09 no 14:17-13 do 14:21-10 ~ Infinityblade2995 has left the chat ~ 14:21-34 ~ Infinityblade2995 has joined the chat ~ 14:22-17 ~ Infinityblade2995 has left the chat ~ 14:24-30 ~ Phuocphuc46 has left the chat ~ 16:41-44 ~ Cornwallthegray has joined the chat ~ 16:41-49 hello? 16:45-10 HI 16:45-15 hi* 16:48-48 ~ LeeviTheAnimator2 has joined the chat ~ 16:48-58 corn 16:49-25 corn?? 16:50-05 what do you want from him? 16:50-22 He commented on my Hurt And Heal. 16:50-49 he gets it. you already posted on his message wall. 16:50-55 ? 16:51-29 But how does he know that he can now hurt and heal... 16:51-44 ok 16:52-15 just don't advertise (you can only advertise in blog posts) 16:52-21 wait i just noticed i can Private chat- 16:52-32 I didn't advertise on the hurt and heal 16:52-36 just put a video 16:52-38 :P 16:52-47 from my YouTube channel 16:52-49 So 16:53-06 It's people's fault if they sub. 16:54-16 ~ LeeviTheAnimator2 has left the chat ~ 16:54-17 ~ LeeviTheAnimator2 has joined the chat ~ 16:58-17 ~ Cornwallthegray has joined the chat ~ 16:58-28 ok 16:59-18 ~ Cornwallthegray has left the chat ~ 17:12-35 ~ Cutiesunflower has joined the chat ~ 17:12-49 Thankfully you are a content mod. 17:18-51 ~ Cutiesunflower has left the chat ~ 17:18-59 ~ Cutiesunflower has joined the chat ~ 17:19-29 ~ Cutiesunflower has left the chat ~ 17:19-58 ~ Cutiesunflower has joined the chat ~ 17:20-28 ~ Cutiesunflower has left the chat ~ 17:20-42 yea 17:20-43 ~ Cutiesunflower has joined the chat ~ 17:21-13 ~ Cutiesunflower has left the chat ~ 17:22-56 ~ Phuocphuc46 has joined the chat ~ 17:23-26 ~ Phuocphuc46 has left the chat ~ 17:27-48 ~ Cutiesunflower has joined the chat ~ 17:30-09 hi again 17:30-53 ~ Cutiesunflower has left the chat ~ 17:31-05 ~ Cutiesunflower has joined the chat ~ 17:32-19 ~ Cutiesunflower has left the chat ~ 17:33-15 ~ LeeviTheAnimator2 has left the chat ~ 18:22-00 ~ LeeviTheAnimator2 has joined the chat ~ 18:31-43 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 18:45-40 ~ Cornwallthegray has joined the chat ~ 18:46-30 ~ Cornwallthegray has left the chat ~ 18:45-55 ~ Cornwallthegray has joined the chat ~ 18:46-45 ~ Cornwallthegray has left the chat ~ 19:18-37 ~ LeeviTheAnimator2 has left the chat ~ 19:18-39 ~ LeeviTheAnimator2 has joined the chat ~ 20:18-54 ~ LeeviTheAnimator2 has left the chat ~